Merry Christmas (Mariah Carey album)
| length = 39:31 | label = Columbia | producer = | prev_title = Music Box | prev_year = 1993 | next_title = Daydream | next_year = 1995 | misc = }} Merry Christmas is the first Christmas album, and the fourth studio album, by American singer and songwriter Mariah Carey. Released by Columbia Records on October 28, 1994, at the peak of the initial stretch of Carey's career, between Music Box (1993) and Daydream (1995), the album features cover versions of popular Christmas tunes and original material. Carey worked with Walter Afanasieff, with whom she wrote all of the original tracks, as well as producing Carey's interpretations of the covered material. Three singles were released from the album, of which "All I Want for Christmas Is You" went on to become one of the best-selling singles of all time and the best-selling holiday ringtone in the United States. Critical response to the album's contemporary holiday theme was mixed. Some music critics complimented the "gospel and soul-inflected" vocals and even called it "Carey's best record" to date. Re-released on multiple occasions in various formats since its debut, the album has sold 5.7 million copies in the United States as of December 2019 and has been certified six-times Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). It has sold 15 million copies worldwide and is one of the best-selling Christmas albums of all time. On November 1, 2019, a new two-disc edition was released featuring live renditions, newer songs like "Oh Santa!" and "The Star", and numerous remixes in commemoration of the album's twenty-fifth anniversary. Background Carey has expressed her belief in God and her connection between music and spirituality, and felt the album was finally a way to portray her mysticism into music. After the success of Carey's previous effort, Music Box, there was speculation of a new project in the works; however it was not until October 1994, only one month before the album's release, that Billboard announced Carey would be releasing a holiday album for the Christmas season. Initially, critics were shocked; they did not know how Carey would fare as an entertainer, as she had previously only been viewed as a pop star. Nevertheless, Carey, unaffected by the speculation, continued working on, and promoting the album in high spirits, confident in her work. The idea proved to be wise, earning Carey recognition in various markets including Christian radio and contemporary R&B stations, as well as extended her fame in Japan, where the album experienced much of its success. Conception and composition Throughout the album's development, Carey worked extensively with Walter Afanasieff, with whom she collaborated extensively on Emotions (1991) and Music Box (1993). Together, they wrote all three of the album's original songs, as well as producing most of the traditional tracks at The Hit Factory, in New York. Merry Christmas boasted a variety of musical arrangements, sounds and genres. Carey's goal was to provide an album that would have a "Christmas feel", providing a mixture of soulful tracks, as well as fun and joyous holiday treats. The song "Jesus, Oh What a Wonderful Child", produced by Carey, Afannasief, and Holland, was described as an arrangement of a traditional gospel standard that "really took flight". The song was recorded in a church, with many live back-up singers and children playing tambourines and other melodious instruments. The goal was to produce a "real church flavored song", in which Loris Holland played the keyboards and allowed Carey's voice to "cut loose". According to Chris Nickson, Carey's love of gospel music came through on the track, writing, "she led the band without pushing herself forward, letting the song develop and work out, trading lines with the chorus until, after the crescendo, the musicians moved into a fast double time to the end." "All I Want for Christmas Is You", the album's lead single, was described as an "up-tempo love song, one that could have easily been written for Tommy Mottola". "Miss You Most (At Christmas Time)", another one of the album's original tracks, was very different from its whimsical predecessor. The song was described as a "sad ballad", in line with many of Carey's previous hit singles. The song featured a synthesized orchestra, including keyboard notes courtesy of Afanasieff, during which Carey would sing to her "long-gone lover, crystallizing the way that Christmas brought memories of the past into focus." According to Nickson, it was "Jesus Born on This Day", that was the most impressive original track on the album. It was described as a "full-blown production number", which again featured synthesized orchestra, as well as a live children's choir. The song's tune was described as "solemn and hymn-like, but the arrangement, oddly, made it less religious and rather more glitzy, behind the lyrics that overtly praised Jesus." In addition, Carey recorded a cover of "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)" by Darlene Love, as well as classics such as "Silent Night", "O Holy Night" and "Joy to the World". The latter song, which was used as a promotional single, was remixed several times and sent to various clubs; adding to the album's range of listeners. Record producer and composer, Loris Holland, co-produced some of the albums gospel flavored tracks, including "Silent Night", where he arranged the backing vocals and synthesizers. Carey's rendition of "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town", was deemed as "one of the more playful tracks on the album", alongside "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)". Critical reception | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = C | rev3 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev3Score = | rev4 = Los Angeles Times | rev4Score = | rev5 = Q | rev5Score = }} In the Los Angeles Times, Chris Willman wrote that Carey "attempts her share of girl-group pop amid the quasi-gospel melisma, though still not evidencing as much personality as talent in either style". New York Times journalist Jon Pareles was more critical in his review. "Regardless of backup, Ms. Carey oversings, glutting songs with her vocal tics—like sliding down from the note above the melody note—and turning expressions of devotion into narcissistic displays." Chris Dickinson from the Chicago Tribune called the singer a "trilling songbird" and "over-the-top irritant" throughout the album, particularly on "All I Want for Christmas Is You", where she "sounds like a bush-league Petula Clark". The newspaper later named it the seventh worst Christmas album ever. J. D. Considine was more enthusiastic in The Baltimore Sun. In his opinion, Merry Christmas "may look like just another attempt to cash in on Christmas cheer, but is actually the work of someone who genuinely loves this music". Considine said while Carey's gospel and soul-inflected vocal exercises worked well with the traditional songs, "the album's real strength is the conviction she brings to otherwise corny fare like 'Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town', while the way she augments 'Joy to the World' with a bit of the Three Dog Night hit is pure genius." Steve Morse from The Boston Globe argued that it was perhaps Carey's best record, on which she abandoned the overly polished sound of her previous albums and "cut loose with unbridled soul". In a retrospective review, Barry Schwartz of Stylus Magazine believed Merry Christmas may have been "the definitive Mariah Carey album", finding the singer at "her absolute creative and commercial peak, her voice still a marvel, her songs and performances still undeniably brilliant". AllMusic editor Roch Parisien deemed "All I Want for Christmas Is You" the record's highlight while lamenting Carey's "high opera" pretensions on "O Holy Night" and her dance/club rendition of "Joy to the World". |title=Merry Christmas -Overview|last=Parisien|first=Roch|website=AllMusic|accessdate=August 29, 2010}} Commercial performance ceremony near the White House on December 6, 2013|alt=A woman wearing a long white dress. She has long golden hair and is holding a sparkling microphone. She is standing on a large red stage, surrounded by dancers in Santa Claus outfit and generally festive attire.]] Merry Christmas was released on November 1, 1994, in the United States and debuted at number thirty on the US ''Billboard'' 200 with 45,000 copies sold in its first week. In its fifth week, the album peaked at number three, with sales of 208,000 copies, but experienced its highest sales in its sixth week (when it was at number six), with another 500,000 copies sold. The album was the second best-selling holiday album that year with a total of 1,859,000 copies sold. It remained in the top twenty for eight weeks and on the Billboard 200 for thirteen weeks, reentering the chart three times; peaking at number 149 the first time, 115 the second and at 61 the third (it has spent a total of 87 weeks on the chart). On October 1, 2019, Merry Christmas was certified six-times Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for shipment of six million copies in the US. As of December 2019, the album has sold 5.7 million copies in the US and is one of the best-selling holiday albums in the United States. Outside the United States, the album experienced its highest sales in Japan, where it sold 2.5 million copies and became the fourth best-selling album by a non-Asian solo artist. In Europe, Merry Christmas experienced success, being certified Gold in Austria, Germany, Switzerland and United Kingdom. In Australia, the album was certified six-times Platinum, denoting shipments of 420,000 copies and finishing 11th on the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) 1994 End of Year Chart. Merry Christmas has sold 15 million copies worldwide, and is one of the best-selling Christmas albums of all time. Singles "All I Want for Christmas Is You", the album's debut single, was released on October 29, 1994. It was written by Carey and Afanasieff, and was sent to top-forty and adult contemporary stations, with the video having been filmed the year before. Another track they wrote, "Miss You Most (At Christmas Time)", was sent to R&B stations in November 1994 as the album's second single. "Jesus Born on This Day", another original song, was sent to Christian and gospel radio stations in 1994 as the first promotional single. Originally released as the second promotional single in 1994, "Joy to the World" was later commercially released as the album's third single in Australia on November 27, 1995. Book and film adaptation Carey released a children's book based on "All I Want for Christmas Is You" on November 10, 2015, which went on to sell over 750,000 copies. On March 21, 2017, Carey announced via her Twitter account that a film based on "All I Want for Christmas Is You" is being developed. A musical film based on Merry Christmas, the plot revolves around a small town—perhaps not unlike Carey's hometown of Huntington, New York—where a ruthless developer wants to turn the land into a large shopping plaza. "Mariah doesn't want to let that happen," says her producing partner Benny Medina. "Her character uses song and love to keep the Christmas spirit alive." According to Carey, the script will be written by High School Musical writer Peter Barsocchini, but is still in its early stages of production. However, Carey gave ''Daily News'' a few more details regarding the project, saying, "Since I recorded the Christmas album, I've always wanted to make a movie to go with it, something that people could watch and hear and enjoy every year. I'm into it. I'm all about the holiday season." Track listing | length1 = 3:39 | title2 = All I Want for Christmas Is You | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 4:01 | title3 = O Holy Night | writer3 = Adolphe Adam | extra3 = | length3 = 4:27 | title4 = Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 2:33 | title5 = Miss You Most (At Christmas Time) | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 4:32 | title6 = Joy to the World | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 4:18 | title7 = Jesus Born on This Day | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:41 | title8 = Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:24 | title9 = Hark! The Herald Angels Sing"/"Gloria (In Excelsis Deo) | writer9 = First title: Cummings after Mendelssohn / Second title: Traditional | extra9 = }} | length9 = 2:59 | title10 = Jesus Oh What a Wonderful Child | writer10 = Traditional | extra10 = }} | length10 = 4:26 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 39:19 | title11 = God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen | writer11 = Traditional | extra11 = | length11 = 1:19 }} | extra12 = | length12 = 2:45 }} | title2 = All I Want for Christmas Is You | writer2 = | title3 = Miss You Most (At Christmas Time) | writer3 = | title4 = All I Want for Christmas Is You | note4 = J.D. Remix Animated | writer4 = | title5 = Joy to the World | note5 = Celebration Mix Video | writer5 = | title6 = O Holy Night | writer6 = Traditional | title7 = All I Want for Christmas Is You | note7 = Black & White Video Version | writer7 = | title8 = Joy to the World | note8 = Live at St. John the Divine | writer8 = }} | extra11 = | length = 3:35 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 39:19 | title1 = Silent Night | writer1 = Gruber | extra1 = | length1 = 3:39 | title2 = All I Want for Christmas Is You | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 4:01 | title3 = O Holy Night | writer3 = Adam | extra3 = | length3 = 4:27 | title4 = Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 2:33 | title5 = Miss You Most (At Christmas Time) | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 4:32 | title6 = Joy to the World | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 4:18 | title7 = Jesus Born on This Day | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:41 | title8 = Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:24 | title9 = Hark! The Herald Angels Sing"/"Gloria (In Excelsis Deo) | writer9 = First title: Cummings after Mendelssohn / Second title: Traditional | extra9 = }} | length9 = 2:59 | title10 = Jesus Oh What a Wonderful Child | writer10 = Traditional | extra10 = }} | length10 = 4:26 | title11 = God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen | writer11 = Traditional | extra11 = | length11 = 1:19 }} | length1 = 0:44 | title2 = All I Want for Christmas Is You | note2 = Live at The Cathedral of St. John the Divine | writer2 = | length2 = 5:06 | title3 = Silent Night | note3 = Live at The Cathedral of St. John the Divine | writer3 = | length3 = 3:44 | title4 = Joy to the World | note4 = Live at The Cathedral of St. John the Divine | writer4 = | length4 = 5:40 | title5 = Hark! The Herald Angels Sing"/"Gloria (In Excelsis Deo) | note5 = Live at The Cathedral of St. John the Divine | writer5 = | length5 = 3:03 | title6 = Jesus Born on This Day | note6 = Live at The Cathedral of St. John the Divine | writer6 = | length6 = 3:46 | title7 = Santa Claus is Comin' to Town | note7 = Live at The Cathedral of St. John the Divine | writer7 = | length7 = 3:27 | title8 = Oh Santa! | writer8 = | length8 = 3:31 | title9 = Christmas Time Is in the Air Again | writer9 = | length9 = 3:02 | title10 = When Christmas Comes | note10 = with John Legend | writer10 = | length10 = 4:46 | title11 = The Star | writer11 = | length11 = 4:01 | title12 = Lil Snowman | writer12 = | length12 = 3:19 | title13 = Santa Claus is Comin' to Town | note13 = Anniversary Mix | writer13 = | length13 = 2:46 | title14 = All I Want for Christmas Is You | note14 = So So Def Remix) (featuring Jermaine Dupri & Bow Wow | writer14 = | length14 = 3:44 | title15 = All I Want for Christmas Is You | note15 = Mariah's New Dance Mix Extended 2009 | writer15 = | length15 = 6:42 | title16 = Joy to the World | note16 = Celebration Mix | writer16 = | length16 = 8:00 | title17 = Joy to the World | note17 = Flava Mix | writer17 = | length17 = 7:06 | title18 = Sugar Plum Fairy Introlude | note18 = Acapella | writer18 = | length18 = 0:41 }} | length1 = 0:44 | title2 = All I Want for Christmas Is You | note2 = Live at The Cathedral of St. John the Divine | writer2 = | length2 = 5:06 | title3 = Silent Night | note3 = Live at The Cathedral of St. John the Divine | writer3 = | length3 = 3:44 | title4 = Joy to the World | note4 = Live at The Cathedral of St. John the Divine | writer4 = | length4 = 5:40 | title5 = Hark! The Herald Angels Sing"/"Gloria (In Excelsis Deo) | note5 = Live at The Cathedral of St. John the Divine | writer5 = | length5 = 3:03 | title6 = Jesus Born on This Day | note6 = Live at The Cathedral of St. John the Divine | writer6 = | length6 = 3:46 | title7 = Santa Claus is Comin' to Town | note7 = Live at The Cathedral of St. John the Divine | writer7 = | length7 = 3:27 | title8 = Oh Santa! | writer8 = | length8 = 3:31 | title9 = Christmas Time Is in the Air Again | writer9 = | length9 = 3:02 | title10 = When Christmas Comes | note10 = with John Legend | writer10 = | length10 = 4:46 | title11 = The Star | writer11 = | length11 = 4:01 | title12 = Lil Snowman | writer12 = | length12 = 3:19 | title13 = Santa Claus is Comin' to Town | note13 = Anniversary Mix | writer13 = | length13 = 2:46 | title14 = All I Want for Christmas Is You | note14 = So So Def Remix) (featuring Jermaine Dupri & Bow Wow | writer14 = | length14 = 3:44 | title15 = All I Want for Christmas Is You | note15 = Mariah's New Dance Mix Extended 2009 | writer15 = | length15 = 6:42 | title16 = Joy to the World | note16 = Celebration Mix | writer16 = | length16 = 8:00 | title17 = Joy to the World | note17 = Flava Mix | writer17 = | length17 = 7:06 | title18 = Sugar Plum Fairy Introlude | note18 = Acapella | writer18 = | length18 = 0:41 | title19 = All I Want for Christmas Is You | note19 = Live at the Tokyo Dome | writer19 = | length19 = 4:55 }} Notes * signifies a co-producer Sample credits * "Joy to the World" contains an interpolation of "Joy to the World" by Three Dog Night (1971) Personnel Credits adapted from AllMusic. Musicians * Mariah Carey – lead vocals * 3*D – choir/chorus * Walter Afanasieff – bass, clapping, drums, keyboards, Hammond organ, synthesizer, tambourine * Robert Clivillés – bass, drums, percussion * David Cole – bass, drums, percussion * David Daniels – choir/chorus * Melonie Daniels – background vocals * Nathaniel Daniels – choir/chorus * Bernard Davis – drums * Omar Hakim – drums * Loris Holland – Hammond organ, piano * Dann Huff – guitar * Randy Jackson – bass * Kirk Lyons – bass * Cindy Mizelle – background vocals * Greg Phillinganes – piano * Lenny Pickett – baritone saxophone, tenor saxophone * Kelly Price – background vocals * Shanrae Price – background vocals * Tobithia Shinique Owens – choir/chorus * David Silliman – percussion * Jazzmin Walton – choir/chorus * Buddy Williams – drums Technical * Walter Afanasieff – arranger, drum programming, producer, programming * Mariah Carey – arranger, producer * Christopher Austopchuk – art direction * Dana Jon Chappelle – engineer * Gary Cirimelli – digital programming, programming, synthesizer programming * Robert Clivillés – programming * David Cole – programming * Daniela Federici – photography * David Gleeson – engineer * Mick Guzauski – mixing * Jay Healy – engineer * Loris Holland – arranger, producer * Bob Ludwig – mastering * Dan Shea – programming * Basia Zamorska – stylist Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales |relyear=1994|accessdate=December 19, 2016}} }} }} }} |accessdate=December 23, 2016}} Release history See also * List of best-selling albums in Japan * List of best-selling Christmas albums in the United States Notes References * Category:Mariah Carey albums Category:1994 Christmas albums Category:Christmas albums by American artists Category:Albums produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Columbia Records Christmas albums Category:Contemporary R&B Christmas albums Merry Christmas Quotes, Wishes, Message, Gifts Cards